


I Love You

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: After the holidays, Jensen plans a romantic evening for his wife.





	I Love You

Jensen and Danneel waved as the car pulled out of their driveway, JJ and the twins strapped into their carseats with Jensen’s parents in the front.  It had been a long week already, even though it was only Tuesday, with all of the holiday festivities happening at their house the past couple days.

Jensen couldn’t be more relieved that his parents had offered to take the kids up to Dallas a day earlier than he and Danneel were planning to go – Donna insisted that they deserved a day and night to themselves.

Damn right they deserved it, having one year old twins was exhausting.  Jensen had no idea how Danneel managed to do it pretty much all by herself nine months of the year, but he was definitely going to try to thank her for that in the next twelve hours they had alone.

“Hey babe,” Jensen said, closing the door behind them as they went back in the house.  “Why don’t you go up and take a long, relaxing bath – use one of those bath bombs Gen got you for Christmas, yeah?”

Danneel smiled, the exhaustion showing on her face even though she still looked gorgeous.  “Are you gonna join me?” she said, her eyebrows raised cheekily.

Jensen smiled, pulling her in for a quick kiss.  “No, but I’ll be up in a bit.  Have a few things to do down here first.”

Danneel nodded, heading up the stairs.  Jensen watched as she went, the sway in her hips mesmerizing him as always.  When she turned the corner to head to their master bathroom, Jensen walked through the living room, aiming for the box he’d stashed a few days earlier.

He opened it up, taking everything out and setting up the living room as he planned.  He checked his email, making sure that his timing was going to be right.  Sure enough, there was a knock on the door just as he finished up, Jensen tipping the delivery man for his impeccable timing.

He headed to the kitchen, laying everything else out as he needed to.  He put food in the dogs’ bowls quickly, putting them in the back of the house where they could go out the dog door if they needed to, but wouldn’t bother them for the rest of the night.  Dog interruption was the last thing he wanted.

When everything was perfect, Jensen climbed the stairs, heading to the bathroom.  He heard the soft music playing, knowing that Danneel was probably still lounging in the tub.  He opened the door slowly before slipping inside, not letting any of the heat escape the room.

Danneel was laying in their large tub, water bubbly and tinted light blue.  A flowery smell was in the air, making Jensen’s entire body relax.  Danneel smiled at him, reaching a hand out toward him.

“How you feeling?” Jensen asked as he walked over to her, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the tub.  He took her hand in his, beginning to kiss his way up and down her fingers. 

“Really good.  Needed the bath, my back was killing me,” Danneel answered, closing her eyes to enjoy Jensen’s attention.  He kept playing with her fingers, his eyes watching her face as she relaxed.  Jensen could stare at his wife for hours on end, never getting bored of her beauty inside and out.  

He lost track of how much time he sat there and watched Danneel, but finally he realized they needed to get downstairs or his plans would be a bit…cold.  Jensen stood, going to gather Danneel’s favorite fluffy robe.  

“Kicking me out of my relaxing bath?” she teased, sitting up and stretching.  She reached for the stopper, pulling it out and letting the water begin to drain.

“Of course not, but I have plans,” Jensen said, holding a towel out for her to step into and helping her dry off.  He rubbed the fluffiness over her body until she was dry before putting the robe around her, tying it securely.  Danneel stepped into her slippers and followed Jensen downstairs, gasping when she saw what he’d done.

The coffee table in the living room was covered in completely in candles, at least in the places where plates of food weren’t already sitting.  The lights in the room were dimmed so that only the Christmas tree and candles were giving off light.

“I ordered one of those prepared meals from Central Market, since neither of us wanted to cook or have leftovers…” Jensen explained, motioning for Danneel to sit on the huge pillow he’d put on the floor for seating.  He followed her, his arm settling on the couch behind her body.  “Thought we could just enjoy the peace and quiet.”

Danneel gazed at Jensen, always amazed at how thoughtful he was even after all these years.  “This is perfect, babe,” she said, pulling him in for a kiss.

Jensen couldn’t help it, his arm fell around her body and pulled her close to him, deepening the kiss immediately.  He was addicted to the taste of her, always wanting more and never getting enough.  Their tongues danced for a few minutes as they leaned into one another.  Finally they pulled away, Jensen motioning toward the food.

“If we don’t eat this soon, it’s gonna get cold…”

Danneel giggled at the sound of disappointment in his voice, knowing that Jensen would be happy to skip dinner and just kiss (and more) all night, but she agreed.  “Let’s eat, then we can continue, yes?”

Jensen nodded, beginning to fill Danneel’s plate with her favorites.  She watched him with a smile on her face, letting him feed her some bites of food as he worked.  

The food was delicious and they spent just as much time feeding each other as they did eating themselves.  It was rare now that they had times like this alone; with the three kids they usually had smaller mouths to take care of during meals, and it was nice to be alone for the first time in a long time.

When they’d had enough to eat, Jensen insisted Danneel stay put while he put things away.  She watched him, sipping a glass of wine, as he worked, stopping to give her a kiss with every dish he cleared.

Finally the table was empty of everything but the candles and he collapsed back on the floor next to her.  “What now, Mr. Ackles?” Danneel asked him, putting her wine glass down and leaning into his body.

“Whatever you want, Mrs. Ackles.  We can stay here, we can build a fire outside, we can go to bed…”

Once again, Danneel giggled at Jensen’s obvious desire to continue their kissing from earlier, but she liked his second idea as well.  “Why don’t we start up a fire outside and get cozy out there?” she asked, twinkle in her eye.  Jensen kissed her in response before standing and reaching down to help her up.  They walked to their back porch, hand in hand.  Jensen immediately reached into the fire pit, making quick work of a fire.  Danneel opened the storage bins, finding the pillows and blankets that they used outside on their patio furniture.  By the time she’d laid things out on the double-wide chaise lounge, Jensen had a fire going and was heading over to join her. 

He sat down first, his arms opening to encourage her to snuggle into him.  She found her place, pulling her robe closer to her body and resting her head on Jensen’s strong shoulder.  They sat there for a bit, watching the fire and enjoying the closeness of each other before Jensen’s hand reached for Danneel’s chin, making her look up at him.

“I love you, Elta Danneel Ackles,” he told her, as if he’d never said those words before.  Danneel smiled up at him, her eyes lingering on his lips.  

“And I love you, Jensen Ross,” she responded, leaning in to kiss him.

They finished their night on the patio, the flames of the fire and the passion of their lovemaking keeping them warm in the chill Texas air.


End file.
